Letters of Friendship
by supernova8610
Summary: It all began with a love letter from Ron to Hermione. From that point onward, and with each passing letter, the contents of which were filled with things that would scar the minds of the First years, Ron's and Hermione's affection for each other grew.
1. Prologue

I originally had this as a one-shot called A Letter of Love and Appreciation (which you can still read), but upon reading some of the reviews for it recently, I decided to turn it into a full-length, multi-chapter fic. Hope you like it!

oOo

Rating: K+

Summary: It all began with a letter from Ron to Hermione, telling her how he feels about her. From there, the friendship blossomed into something more.

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Prologue**

_Dear Hermione,_

I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. First, I think you are the sweetest girl in all Hogwarts, no, the world. I love the way you are always so willing to help those in need, I love how you take an interest in things that I like, even though they bore you, and I love it how you are able to put up with my stupidity on occasion.

Second, you are the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on. I love the way your hair curls around your face, making you look like an exquisite porcelain doll. Your lips are so attractive and luscious that it is a wonder no one has kissed them yet. Your eyes are stunning, and I love the way they twinkle when you are happy and when you get excited.

You are seriously one of the top ten girls on the "to date" list, and I'm surprised you don't have a billion suitors following you everywhere you go. And since you do not, then all those guys are either blind, deaf, mute, or just plain stupid. If they do not appreciate you, then they are not worth it. You deserve the best.

Hermione, you are so sweet and cute, and I feel like crying whenever I think of your splendor. If you ever start to feel sad or depressed because some dumb guy hurt you for whatever reason, remember to always hold your head high and proud because you are beautiful and deserve the best this world has to offer. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be there for you. If you need me for whatever reason, I will be there for you. Never lose faith in yourself, and if you do, just remember that I have faith in you, and that I love you.

_Love, Ron Weasley_

"There!" said Ron triumphantly, rolling up the parchment and sealing it with his wand.

"Wassamatter?" Harry, who had been dozing in front of the smoldering fire, unstuck his cheek from his Potions essay and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I've finished!" said Ron. "I just finished writing this letter!"

"Oh really?" said Harry, completely clueless. "To who?"

"To Hermione," said Ron. "I'm finally going to tell her how I feel about her." He leaned back in the overstuffed armchair with closed eyes, breathing a breath of content.

"Well, it's about bloody time, Ron!" said Harry. "I mean, you've only been in love with her since First year, and now we're in our last year here! What made you write that letter, anyhow?" he added, looking at Ron curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there any particular reason why you've decided to write that letter now? I mean, why did you wait all this time?"

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I dunno," he said at last. "I suppose it's...well..."

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"I know I've been pretty ignorant about her. I mean, I've always had feelings for her, and I just never took notice of them. I never really paid attention to them, and...well... I guess, the reason I'm telling Hermione this now is because, well, I just want to do this before it's too late. I don't want to lose her to some other guy." Ron said this last part more to himself than to Harry.

"Then get yourself up to that owlery right now and send that letter!" Harry held up his hand to silence Ron, who had been about to say something. "Look, since it's past midnight, you can use my invisibility cloak."

"Really?" Ron exclaimed happily. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," said Harry. "What are friends for?"

Ron leapt up from the chair. "Thank you, Harry! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Ron."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this! Thank you!" And before waiting for a reply, Ron dashed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, retrieved the invisibility cloak from Harry's trunk, and dashed back down to the common room, pulling the cloak over himself as he went. He gave a hurried thanks to Harry once more, and was out through the portrait hole.

It did not take long to reach the owlery, and, surprisingly, Ron did not meet up with anyone or anything on the way there. He had a bit of a time trying to catch his owl, Pigwidgeon, and in the end had to persuade Hedwig to deliver the letter as Pigwidgeon refused to be caught. After watching Hedwig fly out into the night sky, Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room, and went to sleep that night a nervous, yet happy Gryffindor.

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

This morning when I woke up, I felt like crying. I had not had a very good week, it seemed as though everything went wrong, and to top that off, Lavender ripped up my Potions essay which is due in two weeks. Luckily I was able to repair it, but anyway...

When I saw you and Harry walk in, laughing and joking, I couldn't help but notice that, while you were laughing at something Harry said, you also looked slightly nervous. I didn't know why at the time; I only assumed it had something to do with you procrastinating until the last moment to do your homework. I presently put it to the back of my mind.

When the owl post arrived, I wasn't expecting too much, a letter from my parents perhaps, saying that they loved me, etc., delivered by a school owl. What I was not expecting was Hedwig delivering a letter to me. When I saw her soaring toward the Gryffindor table, I thought that Remus was sending Harry a letter, so you can imagine my surprise when Hedwig landed in front of me.

Ron, I won't waste any time in saying that that letter was the sweetest thing that anyone has said to me. It made me feel so incredibly special, so needed and wanted, and so appreciated. I felt as though you alone understood everything about me. I felt as though I was the most loved and cared for girl in all of Hogwarts. Everything negative feeling that I had vanished from me instantly, to be replaced by that warm fuzzy feeling that no one can perfectly describe, and in that moment (I can't believe it's taken me all these years to realize it) I realized something: I

love you, too.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I'm currently in a hidden passageways that Harry doesn't know about. The reason being that I couldn't find my quill, so I stole his. His best quill. You remember it, it's the red and gold phoenix feather quill that you gave him for his birthday. But on to more pressing matters (in other words, you and your loveliness).

Watching your face light up as you read through my letter made the large weight on me disappear. You had the most beautiful look on your face, as though you had just recieved what you had been wishing for your entire life. When you looked up and your eyes met mine, you had the most amazing smile, and the way your eyes sparkled made me melt inside.

You have no idea how much joy I felt at reading that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you, that we both care for eachother in more ways than one. I don't know how to say this...but I feel as though we complete eachother. Each moment I'm away from you, I miss you terribly, and each moment I spend with you, I feel like the most fortunate guy in the world.

Oops. Turns out, Harry did know about this passage. I can hear him coming toward me. Dratted Marauder's Map.

I gotta go.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews samhaincat, Tez-gm, Data Soong, danielle, and Esodes08!

oOo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Ron, _

Ron, why are you stealing Harry's things? You know he doesn't like that. I sure hope you didn't get caught by him, though. You didn't, did you? I can usually tell things like this by your facial expression, but I can't on this occasion. I just hope that if Harry didn't catch you, you put his quill in a safe place.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Don't worry, I've put Harry's quill in a safe place. I'd tell you where, but I know he will look over your shoulder and try to read this letter. Oh, and no, I did not get caught by him. And it turns out that Harry doesn't actually know I stole his quill- he just has a strong suspicion. So I am safe for the moment.

Still thinking about that letter I sent you this morning, aren't you?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

How can you tell?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

It's obvious. You've had a smile on your face since breakfast, and you blushed just now.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Oh all right, I was thinking about that letter. But shouldn't we be concentrating on the potions right now? We don't want Snape to catch us sending notes to each other.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

True, we don't, but that's only IF Snape catches us at it, which he won't. Let me explain. Snape doesn't want to hear anyone talking. In other words, he wants complete silence, which means that if you and I were to have a verbal conversation, we would naturally be caught. So, if we still want to talk to each other and not get caught, it is much easier to write letters to each other. That way, it looks as though we are taking notes on the potions that we are brewing.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

I love it when you go into "Professor" mode.

You and Harry have been a bad influence on me. I should be concentrating on brewing my potion, not sending you notes in class.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

What? Me, a bad influence? How could you! And what do you mean, "Professor" mode? Anyway, I'd concentrate more in this class if it was being taught by someone else. I can smell Snape's greasy hair from the back of the class room. I hate this class, I really do. Why on earth did I let Harry talk me into this? I'd leave right now and ditch Potions forever if it wasn't for you. You're the only thing that makes it worth it coming here.

Eep! The potion in my cauldron is doing something strange!

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Aw, that is sweet of you.

By "Professor" mode, I mean that you look absolutely adorable when you're playing the role of the teacher and explaining something to me when I've asked you a question about something we should do.

Anyway, if you like, I could help you with your potion. It does look... odd. Although you do look sexy bending over your Potions ingredients like that, what with all the sweating and concentration, and the sleeves of your robe pushed up to your elbows...

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

And just why are you watching me bend over my cauldron, Miss Hermione? Do you enjoy watching us men slave over a potion? It isn't you who should be watching me, It is I who should be watching you. You have much more to offer in the way of assets for observing. Not to mention an angelic face.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Ron... I don't know whether to call you the sweetest guy in the world, or a perv.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Is that an insult?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Depends on which way you take it.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Good point. Knowing you, I guess both would apply to me.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Yep.

I've just finished my potion, by the way. Want me to help you?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

No, you don't have to. I'm almost done with the bloody thing anyway.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Ron, don't swear!

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

What? I can't help it! Snape's presence just makes me want to open my mouth and... and...

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

... swear like a sailor?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Precisely.

_Swearing like a sailor, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Well, just try not to swear when we're in Potions. I don't want Professor Snape to give you a detention for swearing.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

A detention for swearing? That old sniveling grease ball will give me detention for just about anything.

_Wishing to punch His Greasiness, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Just try not to get a detention, please? Harry already has detention with McGonagall. I don't want to spend my evening alone.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

As you wish. :-)

_Your knight in shining armor, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Thank you!

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Anything for you, my lady.

_Your knight in shining armor, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

So where did you hide Harry's phoenix feather quill? Come on, you can tell me.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

No, Hermione, my dear, I will not tell you where it is. At least, not now. Maybe later when Harry is in detention.

Patience is a virtue.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Oh, all right, I'll wait. I'm just curious, is all.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Nothing wrong with being curious.

I 'm done with my potion, by the way.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Congratulations, Ron. You finished with two minutes to spare.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

And just what are you implying?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

I'm not implying anything. I was merely making a statement.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

SURE you were, Hermione.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

What, you don't believe me?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I might; then again, I might not.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

You really don't believe me do you?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I don't know. I probably do.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

You are so infuriating.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

What? Me? Infuriating? You must be joking.

Aargh, we mustn't chat any longer. Class is about to end. We'll settle this later in the common room after dinner.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Agreed. See you there, Mr. Weasley.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

**Please review! When you review, it makes me happy and motivates me to write. So, the more reviews, the faster I'll update. Oh, and if you all have any ideas of what I can put into this fic, please let me know! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews dreamcatcher386, moodyboy66, PremzaWitchOfWeirdos, bananna15, StarrCat, Emma S, _and_ Woody!

oOo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

oOo

Dinner that night was delicious, and all the students and teachers had two helpings of everything. Hagrid, of course, had three helping of everything, and Ron broke the record with four helpings. Needless to say, he was quite full when he was finished. When Hermione offered him a treacle tart, Ron shook his head. He had eaten enough, and thought that he'd be sick if he put one more bite of food in his mouth.

After dinner was over, Ron headed up to the common room with Harry. Hermione would be coming up to the common room later; first she wanted to go to the library and check out a book. So it was with extremely full stomachs that Ron and Harry made their across the Entrance Hall, past the large, oak doors, and up the marble staircase. The corridors were mostly empty, except for the occasional ghost (Ron and Harry ran into Peeves, who was putting Sticking Charms on all the door knobs on the third floor), and when the two Seventh years had reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, only two or three students had been passed.

Ron was saddened when he did not see Hermione curled up in a chair, doing homework, but grinned when he remembered that Hermione would shortly be entering the common room. That, and was looking forward to "settling" things with Hermione. "Things" pertaining to how Hermione had called Ron "infuriating" in a somewhat good-natured fashion. To pass the time until Hermione arrived, Ron and Harry played Wizard's Chess.

"Pawn to E5."

"Hey, you can't move your Pawn there!"

"Huh? What's that, Harry?"

"I said, you can't move your Pawn there," said Harry. "You can only move a Pawn one space ahead, and diagonally if there's a chess piece there. You can't take my Knight if he's in the space in front of your Pawn."

"What?" Ron gazed at the chess board for a moment, then seemed to jerk to attention. "Oh! Whoops. Sorry about that, mate."

"No problem," said Harry, shaking his head in amusement. "Who thought I'd be teaching Ron, the chess champion, how to play chess?"

"Sod off, Harry," said Ron good-naturedly. Picking a pillow off the couch (causing the First year who had been leaning on it to topple to the floor), he tossed it in Harry's direction.

Harry, with his Seeker skills, dodged the pillow, laughing.

"Now, now, Ron, what would Hermione say if she saw you doing that?"

"I would say that he should put that pillow down and start doing your homework."

Ron, who had opened his mouth to say something, shut it immediately. "Hello, Hermione!" he said with a grin.

"Hello, Ron," said Hermione with a mischievous grin. "Would you like to settle things now?"

"Would I ever! I mean..." Ron coughed. "Of course I would like to settle things. But over there by the windows. This area here is too crowded with First years."

"Hey!" said a small First year indignantly, who Ron ignored.

Ron stood up and stretched, and was on the point of walking with Hermione to the empty area by the windows, when he was stopped by Harry.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron looked around at Harry, who was riffling through his book bag.

"You haven't seen my phoenix feather quill, have you? You know, the one Hermione gave me for my birthday?

Ron shook his head. "I haven't seen it anywhere," he said, flat out lying.

"Oh." Harry sounded disappointed. "I was just wondering... do you know if anyone might have taken it?"

Ron shook his head once again, and, again, flat out lied. "No, I don't."

"Oh. All right then."

"Ron, you really should give him back his quill," said Hermione so only Ron could hear. The two were reached the empty area by the windows.

"I will," said Ron, sitting down in a comfortable chair. "All in good time, Mione, dear."

Hermione, too, sat down. In between the two, there was a small table.

"So how shall we settle this business?" said Ron, as though commentating on the weather.

"Why don't we arm wrestle?" said Hermione, smiling.

"Capital idea, Hermione," said Ron. "All right then we'll arm wrestle."

Ron and Hermione grabbed hands, Ron with his left, and Hermione with her right. Their elbows resting on the table, the two stared at each other with determined expressions. Then, the arm wrestling began.

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Good arm wrestling match, wouldn't you say?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Are you kidding me? My arm hurts.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Oh yeah. Sorry about that, but I never said that we couldn't use magic to make our arms stronger.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Yes, I know. I'm guessing you did use magic, then?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Nope. It was pure muscle.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Pure muscle, huh?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Pure muscle.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

I must say, that was some pretty nice pure muscle there. Good looking muscle.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Gorgeous, strong muscular arms. Perfect for carrying me places.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Like where?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Use your imagination.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Oh believe me, I am.

Anyway, like I said, you have much more in the way of assets for observing... especially when you walk...

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dearest Ron,_

RONALD! Stop thinking about those Beauxbatons girls!

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I wasn't!

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Sure.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Didn't I say that you were the most beautiful girl in the universe? Why would I want to look at one of those Beauxbatons girls when I can just look at you whenever I want? Compared to you, those Beauxbatons girls look like Crabbe and Goyle.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Aw, you are sweet. But do you taste sweet? I wonder...

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Go ahead, taste me. Or, to make this sound less cannibalistic: taste my lips.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Ah, no, not right now.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Why not?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

There are a bunch of First years watching us. We don't want to scar their minds, now do we?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

True, true.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Besides, I have cherry flavored lip gloss. If I was ever to snog you senseless, I would want top put some of that on. You know, so you can have something sweet to taste.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Sounds nice.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Yes, it does.

Anyway, We'd better stop passing notes to each other. I need to finish up my DADA homework.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

So, did you see what went on in the Entrance Hall after lunch?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

No, I was in the library. Why? What happened?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

It was so funny; I couldn't stop laughing for the longest time afterward. Okay, so you remember how in our Third year, Neville's boggart turned into Snape?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Yes, I remember that quite vividly. Neville made his boggart Snape dress into his grandmother's clothes, along with that ridiculous hat with the stuffed vulture and red hand bag.

Anyway, what about it?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Well, after lunch Snape was in the Entrance Hall talking with McGonagall, and Neville walked by, with his wand in hand. So, he points it at Snape, right, and then...

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Let me guess. Neville transfigured Snape's robes into something that highly resembled Neville's grandmother's clothes?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

No, even better than that. Snape's robes were turned into the most magnificent pink tutu that I have ever seen, and he began dancing around like a ballerina. EVERYONE was laughing, even McGonagall. The best part is, Neville didn't even get into trouble; because he had done such extraordinary magic, for him at least, McGonagall let him off.

_Fixing this in my memory, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Oh my, that's hilarious! That's even better that the ferret incident in our Fourth year!

But what about Snape? I wonder how he's handling this.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Yes, isn't it? And don't worry about Snape; he's had his memory modified. Doesn't remember a thing, but the poor bloke will be wondering why everyone won't take him seriously anymore.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Looks like I won't be able to take him seriously, either. I wonder how I'll function properly in Potions from now on? I won't be able to concentrate! Whenever I think of anything even having to do with Potions, I'll now have that image of a pink tutu clad Snape dancing around in my mind.

Anyway, shouldn't you be working on your DADA essay?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

What? Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. I'll just go to the library and get that book on Inferi.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

It's past curfew.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

So? I'll just borrow Harry's invisibility cloak.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Like you borrowed his phoenix feather quill?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Yeah... hey! I intend to return his cloak tonight.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

All right, if you say so.

Where DID you Harry's phoenix feather?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

It's in a place where he's least likely to look. It's right under his nose, all he has to do is say the right word.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

So you transfigured it to look like an ordinary quill and put it in his book bag?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Precisely. All Harry has to do is pick up the right quill and say "please". Now, I've really got to get going. Good night, my love.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

**PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews SpAzZzZzAtTaCk, PotterSnitch7, harry movie, StarrCat, dreamcatcher386, Machina Deus, SpiritAgain, samhaincat, wildace keladry2005, PremzaWitchOfWeirdos, _and_ nordic knowledge goddess!

oOo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

oOo

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Hermione,_

Aaargh! This is so frustrating!

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Surely the Advanced Heating Charm can't be that hard? Or maybe your arm is still tired from our arm wrestling match a few days ago.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

_Advance Heating_ Charm? Ha! Don't make me laugh. MELTING Charm, more like. Look what it did to Professor Flitwick's hat! Still doesn't realize that half of it is a rock hard lump of velvet.

And my arm is perfectly fine.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Well, you did put more power into it than there needed to be. That, and you weren't aiming at the block of ice you were supposed to.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I would've hit the block of ice, but you and your angelic features were distracting me. Oh, and I don't know how I put so much power into that Charm. It just sort of... happened.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Aw, Ron, you're so sweet. And maybe the reason behind all the power in that spell was because you had your mind on something that made you so happy that all seemed right with the world.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Well, that's sure true. Hermione, you have a knack for pointing those kind of things out.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

What were you thinking about?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I was thinking about you, and

_Love, Ron_

oOo

Ron was, most unfortunately, unable to finish the note to Hermione, the reason being that the bell signaling the end of class rang. All the Seventh year students gathered up their things, and headed to the next class or, if they had a free period, either went to their respective common room or outside. Ron and Hermione decided to go outside, as they each had a free period. Harry, on the other hand, had a meeting with Professor McGonagall, and so hurried to her office the moment Charms ended.

Because Ron and Hermione had nothing else to do, and because the two had already finished their homework, they decided to take a nice, relaxing stroll around the lake. Since it was still class time for most students, the castle grounds were delightfully empty. Only a few of the students students who did not have a class just now were lazing around outside. Most of them were in their respective common rooms working on homework or studying or, in Harry's case, having a meeting with Professor McGonagall.

As Ron and Hermione wandered around the body of water, they were silent, for the most part. Each was enjoying the relaxing breeze that was playing through the air and trees, and the soothing sound of water lapping up onto the shoreline. It wasn't until the two were nearly half of the way around the lake that anything was said at all.

"Nice day," said Hermione.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron. And it was. The aqua sky was dotted with a few clouds, and the sun shone down through them, causing little rays of sun to scatter the ground below.

"So what were you going to say in your letter?" asked Hermione.

"You mean before the bell rang?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Er, well... I was going to say that I was thinking about you, and what it would be like to... er... well... kiss you." Ron said the last bit almost inaudibly, but Hermione heard it nevertheless.

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

Ron nodded. "Can I?"

Hermione said nothing. She moved closer to Ron, put her arms around him, and closed her eyes. She felt Ron put his arms around her, and felt him lean his face toward hers. Then, their lips touched.

It was like the most wonderful thing ever. As Hermione kissed Ron, she noticed his breath smelled like peppermint. Hermione liked peppermint very much, and it was this that made her lean in more forcefully, therefore causing the couple to kiss ever more passionately. When they broke apart, they were smiling, and their eyes were sparkling.

"Hermione, I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend," said Ron.

"Oh, Ron, of course I will!"

Ron grinned broadly, and leaned in for another kiss. This time the kiss was even more passionate, and when they broke apart, the bell signaling the end of class rang.

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

So, how difficult are you finding the Duplication Jinx?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

It's not that difficult. All you have to do is "swish and flick" your wand, and say _"Effendio"_. You point the wand at yourself in a duel, and a copy of yourself is made. Very useful in confusing your opponent.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I knew that, Mione. I was only asking how difficult you were finding it.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Yes, I know that.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Ooh, our first spat as boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't you just love it?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

You're cute, being all sentimental like that.

_Love Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

You know, I could just snog you right now.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

I'd like that very much, but what do you think Harry would do?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I have no idea. He probably would not be very happy.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

How do you know that? Harry might be happy for us.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

He might. You usually are right about these kinds of things.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Yes, I know.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

This Duplication Jinx is harder than I thought it would be.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

I thought you already had it down?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I never said I did.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

All right. Have you tried learning the theory first?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

No, but I'm guessing you think I should?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Yes, I do.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

All right, I will. But not now. The bell to signal the end of class just rang.

Thank Merlin it's dinner time! I could eat a hippogriff!

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Honestly, chew with your mouth _closed_, Ron. I don't want to think about all that food sloshing around in your mouth during our snogging session later.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I could always Obliviate you beforehand.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Ron, I'm serious.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Oh, all right. I'll chew my food the _civilized_ way.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

The way a _gentleman_ should?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Of course.

_Always the gentleman, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Thank you.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Anytime, Mione, my love.

I was only joking, Mione, my love. I wouldn't _really_ Obliviate you.

Of course, you wouldn't exactly remember being Obliviated, even if I did decide to Obliviate you.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

What am I going to do with you? You annoy me one minute, and then the next I want to snog you to pieces.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

I am going to assume that was a rhetorical question.

Why are we writing notes to each other during dinner, when instead we can be talking verbally with each other?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

I think it's rather fun. Adds a bit of mystery to our lives.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione, _

Life is like a slice of pizza, you know. It tastes pretty good, but then you take a bite and half the cheese comes with it, and slaps you on the chin.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

That was…profound.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Thank you, I do try.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Effendio_. Effingo: Latin for "duplicate".

oOo

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews spazzzzzzzattack, SongOfStars, luvlea, dreamcatcher386, _and_ samhaincat! You've all been great, thank you so much for putting up with the LONG delays in between postings! I love you all!

oOo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

oOo

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Hermione,_

Want to play Wizard Chess?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

Ron, you know I'm terrible at that game. Besides, I need to get this Arithmancy homework done; it's due tomorrow.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Come one, Mione, you know you need a break from that hard work. Just a little game? I'll let you win this time.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

You're sweet, Ron, but no. I've really got to get this done. How about after I finish?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Works for me.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

All right, I'm done now. We can play chess, if you really want to.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Finally! What took so long?

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

It's only been ten minutes.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Ten minutes without you is ten minutes too long, Hermione.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

That's sweet, Ron. I'll have to remember to thank you for it later.

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

That's fine by me.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

_Dear Ron,_

So, you still want to play chess?

_Love, Hermione_

oOo

_Dear Hermione,_

Of course I do.

_Love, Ron_

oOo

So there it was, Ron and Hermione were playing Wizards Chess, and for the first time anyone could remember, Ron was on the losing side. For the first time, Hermione was winning, actually winning, at a game of chess. Harry, who was watching their game, was amazed, and as one of Hermione's pawns took down one of Ron's knights, his jaw dropped.

"I swear, Ron, you are making this way to easy for me," said Hermione calmly, placing Ron's knight next to her finished homework.

"Maybe he's lovesick," said Harry, grinning at Ron. "Maybe that's why he's losing so badly." But Ron didn't respond.

"You're not _letting_ me win, are you?" asked Hermione.

"What?" said Ron, jolted from his thoughts.

"Are you letting our Mione win at chess?" said Harry.

"Of course I'm not," said Ron absentmindedly. Then suddenly, realization dawned on him. "What! How am I losing? I'm the Wizards Chess champion! It's not possible that I'm losing!"

"Clearly, though, it is," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "If you look at the board, you will see that I am winning."

Ron looked at the board and sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right," he said.

"Why are you losing so badly?"

"I dunno," Ron replied, giving an exasperated sigh. He ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end. "I guess it's because, oh... I dunno."

"Because?" Harry prompted.

"Because I was busy watching Hermione."

"Why were you watching me?" Hermione said, but it was obvious she already knew what Ron was going to say. Harry could tell this by the smile on her face.

"Because you look so beautiful trying to decide where to move your chess pieces," said Ron.

"_Awww_."

"Shut up, Harry."

"Sorry," said Harry quickly.

Ignoring the exchange, Hermione sat there, gazing at Ron with a big smile on her face.

"Really?" said Hermione, eyes sparkling.

"Well, yeah," said Ron.

Hermione's smile grew wider, and she leaned in to kiss Ron.

"Uh, is there something you two aren't telling me?" Harry asked as his two friends locked lips.

Ron and Hermione pulled apart.

"Oh, er." Ron was flustered. "Why, yes. Yes, there is."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, who was loosening his collar.

"Go on, Ron, tell him," said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I'll make this less painful than it apparently is for you, Ron."

Ron immediately relaxed. "Thanks, mate."

Harry leaned forward. "You Ron, and you, Hermione, are a couple. You were afraid to tell me because you thought I would be angry." He paused.

"Well, yeah, Harry," said Ron. "Blimey, you remind me of Dumbledore."

Harry laughed. "I do, eh?"

"Are you angry at us, Harry?"

"No," said Harry. "I'm not angry with you. Why would I be? After all, I was the one who suggested to Ron that he write the letter."

"No, you weren't."

"Be quiet, Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the exchange. "I'm really glad you're not mad at us, Harry. I cannot tell you how big of a relief that is."

"Of course I'm not angry at you two. You are my friends, and I'm glad you two have found each other," Harry said. Then his face breaking into an evil grin, he added, "Of course, I wouldn't find finding a little love for myself, if you know what I mean."

"Don't you dare even _think_ of getting it on with my little sister!"

"How do you know I haven't already?" Harry said in mock seriousness. He burst out laughing at the expression on Ron's face.

"Well, fine," Ron said, stumbling over his words. "Be that as it may. At the very least should have informed me _before_ getting it on with my little sister."

"Too late, mate," said Harry.

Ron opened and closed his mouth, and bore a striking resemblance to a fish. Harry started laughing once more.

"I'm just kidding, Ron," said Harry. "Or am I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am going to forget you said that," said Ron.

"You do that," said Harry. He scratched his ear with his quill, and said, "You two would not, by any chance, happen to know where my best quill is, would you?"

"Oh, honestly, Ron," said Hermione, for Ron had been looking at her pleadingly. "I'll tell him."

"Please do," said Harry. "I really liked that quill. Personally, I think the feather came from Fawkes, but that's just my theory. Anyway, please go on."

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione. "Ron here stole your quill, bewitched it to look like an ordinary quill, and stuck it back into your book bag."

Harry looked dumfounded for a minute, then, seeming to gather himself, he looked from the quill with which he had been scratching his ear to his book bag, and back again. Then he gazed at his friends with a looking combining both incredulity and amusement.

"You mean _this_ quill," and he gestured to the quill he was holding in his hand, "is my phoenix feather quill?"

"Yep," said Ron and Hermione.

Harry opened his mouth in amazement. "How did you?" He began, then stopped short and said quickly, "Never mind, don't tell me."

"Would you like to know how to set the quill right?"

"Simple," said Harry, taking out his wand. "Just unbewitch it." And so saying, he waved his wand and muttered something. But nothing happened. Harry was confused. "What in the bloody hell?"

"Ah ah ah, Harry," said Ron, wagging a finger. "Magic will not work on you quill. All you have to do is to say the magic word."

"What? Please?" And, to Harry's amazement, his phoenix feather quill was in his hand. Naturally, he was very happy. Though, his happiness was soon drowned out by the sounds Ron and Hermione made as they snogged each other, regardless of the fact that every first year in the common room was watching them. Needless to say, a very grossed out Harry went to bed early that night.

oOo

**THE END**

oOo

**Please review!**


End file.
